1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electrical connector, and more particularly to an electrical connector having improved shielding members.
2. Description of Related Art
LGA (Land Grid Array) connectors are widely used in electrical field for electrically connecting an IC package with a substrate. Along with the development of the electrical technology, the pads of the IC package and the substrate are set more density. According, the contacts of the LGA connector become more density. In this situation, electromagnetic interference becomes more and more serious which will effect the signal transmission between the IC package and the substrate. Thus, a shielding member is set in the LGA connectors to solve electromagnetic interference problem.
TW patent No. M419248 issued to CHANG on Dec. 21, 2011 discloses a conventional electrical connector. The electrical connector includes an insulating housing with a plurality of contacts received therein and a plurality of shielding members assembled in the insulating housing. The insulating housing includes a top end, a bottom end and a plurality of passageways penetrating the top end and the bottom end. Each of the passageways includes a first passageway and a second passageway. The contacts receive in the first passageways and the shielding members receive in the second passageways. Each of the contacts includes a body portion, an upper spring arm extending upwardly from the body portion, a lower spring arm extending downwardly from the body portion and a retention portion extending from one side of the body portion. The upper spring arm includes a contact portion. The lower spring arm includes a soldering portion. The body portion, the retention portion, the upper spring portion and the lower spring portion locate in the first passageway. Due to the upper spring arm the lower spring arm extending beyond the upper end and the bottom end, but the shielding members locating between the upper end and the lower end, thus, the shielding member can not shielding the whole contact. At the same time, the shielding member disconnects with the IC package and the substrate which will affect the shielding effect.
Hence, it is desirable to provide an improved electrical connector to overcome the aforementioned disadvantages.